


Of War, Of Water

by Lunfloris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hanahaki Disease, Harrynktober2020, M/M, Master of Death Albus Dumbledore, Necromancer Regulus Black, Necromancy, Not Beta Read, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Seer Regulus Black, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Summoned Hero, The Deathly Hallows, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wandless Magic, pre-prophecy
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunfloris/pseuds/Lunfloris
Summary: Mi lett volna, ha Albus Dumbledore felismeri Tom Riddle gyűrűjét, mint a feltámadás köve?Mi lett volna, ha előbb elkérte volna ennek hatására a Potterék köpenyét?Mi lett volna, ha Albus Dumbledore így a halál mestere lett volna?Mi lett volna, ha ezt felhasználta volna Voldemort ellen a 'Nagyobb jóért'?1979 október 30-án Regulus Arcturus Black megtudta...
Relationships: Regulus Black/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. R.I.P.

**Author's Note:**

> Kellemes Halloweent! 🎃👻🧟
> 
> Végre eljutottam odáig, hogy rávegyem magamat az írásra, amiben ingencsak ösztönző volt az Harrynktober2020 cimkén hirdetett kihívások, ahol 10.31-ével az #Expecto Patronum kulccsal kezdtem el írni.  
> Hiszen "Ott nyílik, ahol zárul" ;)

"A Sötét Nagyúrnak!

Mikor ezt a levelet olvasod,

én már rég nem leszek az élők sorában,

de tudatni akartam veled,

hogy én fedtem fel a titkodat.

Elloptam az igazi horcruxot,

és amint tehetem megsemmisítem.

Abban a reményben várom a halált,

hogy mikor szembenézel méltó ellenfeleddel,

már ismét egyszerű halandó leszel. 

\- R.A.B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter és a Félvér Herceg, 549. o.


	2. R.A.B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [♪Born A Legend♪](https://youtu.be/tzBEpdfCRqw)

Az első, amit Regulus érzékelt a hűvös levegő volt mely libabőrt képzett a csupasz bőrén. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét sokezer csillag táncolt a szeme előtt, és nem tudta biztosan, hogy az éjszakai égbolt látja, vagy a fájdalom fehér szikráit. Nem emlékezett rá, hogyan került oda, az utolsó ami eszébe jutott… levegő. 

Nem kapott levegőt. Az egyik a keze a nyakához repült, miközben köhögni próbált. Reflexszerűen oldalra gördült, hogy a víznek megfelelő utat biztosítson.  
Pár fullasztó köhögés után, ugyan sípolva vette a levegőt, de legalább vette. Úgy érezte kiesett számára az egész nap, az utolsó dolog amire emlékezett az Szipor volt. 

A hideg levegő továbbra is csípte a bőrét, nem értette miért, mikor lenézett magára, csak a csupasz testét látta, és egy vékony takarót, melyet félig meddig lelökött magáról a levegőért való harc közben.

Összeszorította a szemét, miközben próbált nyugodt levegő vételeket venni és nem pánikba esni. Szipor aggódó arca újra bevillant a fejébe, mire megtámadták az emlékek.

Voldemort

Mardekár Medálja

Szipor feladata

A Horcux

A Barlang

A Sötét Nagyúrnak…

Inferiusok

Hírtelen pánikszerű zihálás hagyta el az ajkait. Azt hitte meg fog halni. Talán jobb is lett volna, akkor nem kéne félnie a megtorlástól.

Észre sem vette, hogy remeg, míg enyhe melegséget nem kezdett el érezni a bőrén, mire kinyitotta a szemeit.

Az égből hópehelyszerű, kéken izzó pelyhecskék szálltak alá. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy a tenyerére essen egy, de meglepetésére mint egy szellem átsiklott rajta, furcsa meleg érzést hagyva maga után. Ahogy felnézett, csak akkor látta, hogy egy kéken izzó madár bocsájtja ki a furcsa mágiát. A szeme elkerekedett, a lény nem volt élő, hanem egy patronus volt. A főnix elkezdett ereszkedni, míg le nem tudott szállni a meglepett Regulus lábaira. Egy aprót trillázott majd szertefoszlott kellemes melegséget hátrahagyva.

Egy torokköszörülés elhangzott a közelben.

Döbbenten egy éles levegőt vett, majd körülnézett, hogy felmérje a terepet. Valamilyen oknál fogva a Stonehenge közepén ült. A földnek rothadás és vér szaga volt, mint egy csatatérnek. Az egyetlen színes folt felé kapta a tekintetét, ami nem más volt, mint Albus Dumbledore… ruhája. 

Ki gondolta volna, hogy a csillag minták a sötétben világítanak rajta? Újra pislogott, és összehúzta a szemét. Megmarkolta a barna takarót, és jobban magára húzta, hogy többet takarjon a csupasz testéből. Szemben állt a világos oldal vezetőjével. Fegyvertelenül.

\- Miért nem vagyok halott? – Törte meg a csendet Regulus.

\- Ó, nagyon jó kérdés édes fiam – mondta Dumbledore igazgató. Öregebbnek tűnt, mint amire Regulus emlékezett. Hosszú vörös hajában egy két ősz szál csillámlott a csillagok fényében. – Megengeded?

Regulus pislogott, mire észrevette, hogy a belső kövek körvonalában egy alig látható akadály húzódik körülötte. Nem tudta mit kéne tennie, eddig semmilyen ellenséges szándékot nem mutatott a néhai igazgatója, de egyet már megtanult az életben és az az volt, hogy senkiben ne bízzon. Erre tökéletes példa volt a testvére esete. Ennek ellenére aprót bólintott, mire eltűnt az akadály. Akármi is történt jelenleg lépéshátrányban volt, így úgy gondolta ideiglenesen jobb, ha együtt működik.

Dumbledore belépett a körbe, most már látta Regulus, hogy egyedül van, nincs vele senki sem. Lassan közeledett, mintha egy ilyedt állatot akart volna megközelíteni. Nagyon bölcs gondolta Regulus. Mikor szembe ért vele, leült vele szembe a földre, mire csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Köszönöm. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz leülni, – sóhajtott fel Dumbledore, kék szemeibe valami izzó volt, mint a meglepetés és a remény. Regulust kirázta tőle a hideg. Az igazgatója még soha nem nézett így Regulusra, ami határozottan növelte az idegességét.

\- Örvendek – felelte karcosan a köhögés után, majd néztek egymásra. A pillanatok teltek, de Dumbledore nem szólalt meg, csak nézte, mígnem túl kényelmetlen lett számára a csend. – Nem szeretném megzavarni töprengését, de mit keresek itt és miért nem támadt meg még, mikor az ellenségem?

\- Regulus ugye? A legfiatalabb és egyben utolsó Black – válaszolta meg saját magának a feltett kérdést az igazgató. Regulus belemarkolt a földbe és egy vonalba préselte az ajkait, ahoyg emlékeztették Sirius kitagadására és a vele szembe támasztott elvárásokra. – Nos, a hallgatás beleegyezés, válaszolva a kérdésedre csak egy másikkal tudok. Mi az, amire utoljára emlékszel?

Összeszorította az ajkait. Nem tetszett neki a hátrányos helyzet. Fogalma sem volt, mit akar ebből kihozni az igazgató, de kérdéséből adódóan, nem tudta, hol volt Regulus mielőtt idekerült.  
\- Víz – válaszolta rezignáltan Regulus, tekintete a messzeségbe révedt, ahogy felidézte, hogy a mélybe rántják.

\- Ez magyarázza a rengeteg vizet, melyet felköhögtél – mondta magának Dumbledore. – Vízbe fultál?

A fiatal Black majdnem félrenyelt. Kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját, mikor visszatért a jelenbe.

\- Ezt igennek veszem. Sajnálom édes fiam, hogy ilyen körülmények között kell újra találkoznunk, – valami bocsánatkérő pislákolt Dumbledore szemeiben – de meg kell értened, hogy nem volt más választásom.

\- Mit tett? – Emelkedett fel egy oktávot Regulus hangja, újra körbe nézett és meg is találta, amit keresett: rengeteg zölden izzó rúna. Nem volt zseni rúna tanból, de a Roxfortnak hála annyit tudott, hogy a zölden izzó mágiának a halálhoz van köze és a feltámasztáshoz.

\- Sajnálom – ismételte az igazgató. – Meg kellett tennem. 

Regulus elsápadt. Szóval tényleg meghalt. A barlangban, miközben el akarta pusztítani a sötét nagyúr féltve örzött ereklyéjét.

\- A nekromanciát bűntetik életfogytig tartó Azkabannal! És maga elvileg a fény oldalának a vezetője! – hitetlenkedett Regulus. Az előtte álló személy volt az egyetlen személy, akitől talán soha nem várta volna a sötét mágia használatát, főleg ezen ágát.

\- Ez nem teljesen nekromancia Mr. Black. Felhívtam egy ősi hatalmat, egy hősért, aki segíthet a háború kiegyenlítésében. Azt kell, hogy mondjam, nem gondoltam, hogy sikerülni fog, vagy esetleg ismerni fogom az illetőt.

\- Mit? – Most már egyre zavarosabb volt az egész Regulus számára. Ezek szerint nem kifejezetten Regulus volt a célpontja, ami azt jelentette, hogy információk terén ő van lépés előnyben.

\- Ez a hatalom visszahozott az élők földjére – ismételte meg az igazgató lasabban.

\- Ezt nem lehetséges! Ez az egyensúly felborítása.

\- Attól tartok Mr. Black nincs igaza, ugyanis akkor nem jutott volna át az élők síkjára, ha az egyensúly nem engedné. Vannak hatalmak, melyeket még a legnagyobbak sem múlhatnak felül – a férfi arca örömteli volt, ahogy magyarázott.

\- Ezt akkor sem értem. Mióta? – Harapott az ajkába Regulus – Mióta vagyok halott?

\- Azt sajnos nem tudom megmondani fiam, de a mai dátum 1979 október 31.

Szóval fél éve volt már halott. Vajon feltűnt valakinek, hogy eltűnt? Volt temetése? A testvére vajon elment rá?

Regulus egy utolsó pillatást vetet az igazgatója arcára, talán elmondhatná neki, amit felfedezett, talán segíthetne, de valami megmarkolta a szívét. Nem volt képes ezt újra megtenni. Lehunyta a szemét és látta az inferiusokat, ahogy húzzák le a víz alá, míg meg nem fullad. Nem akarta ezt többször megtenni. Túl sok volt. Nevezzék gyávának, de ez nem az ő háborúja volt. Lenézett a kezére. Remegtek, és nem a hidegtől.

\- Ez hogy lehet?! – simította végig az üres bőrfelszínt, ahol a sötét jegynek kellett volna lennie.

\- Azt hiszem, ezt nevezik tiszta lapnak – mosolygott az igazgató. – Bővebben kifejtve az újjászületésedkor eltűntek az előző életedbe szerzett sérülések, beleértve a sötét jegyet is.

\- Ez lehetetlen – tartotta vissza a lélegzetét, miközben tovább vizsgálta a sima bőrfelszínt. Most már szabad lehet, nem kell mások háborújában harcolnia, csak… eltűnhet.

\- Van, hogy az ember kap egy második esélyt – mosolygott továbbra is az igazgató, de a mosolya nem érte el a szemét.

\- Én sosem akartam harcolni – hunyta le a szemét ismét Regulus, - de nem volt más választásom – a tekintette szikrázott, ahogy újra az igazgatóra emelte.

\- És én nagyon sajnálom, hogy újra belerángatlak, de meg kell értened, hogy nem volt más választásom – a tekintete a saját keze felé ereszkedett, Regulus csak most vette észre, hogy az igazgató jobb keze elfeketedett egy gyűrű körül – szorít az időm.

\- Mi történt? – kerekedett el az ifjú Black szeme. Sose látta még, hogy Dumbledore megsérült volna.

\- Bolond voltam, mert az hittem megtaláltam, amit kerestem, de csak magamat áltattam, hogy az enyém lehet az, ami sose volt.  
Regulus homlokát ráncolta a prózai választól, aminek a felét sem értette.

\- Halottál már a három testvér meséjéről? – kérdezte az igazgató.

\- Természetesen, minden varázsló ismeri, akinek volt gyerekszobája.

\- Nos, ez a feltámadás köve – mutatott rá az igazgató a gyűrűre, ami körül kiindult a feketeség. – Ez pedig a Pálcák Ura – mutatta a pálcáját – valamint a láthatatlanság köpenye húzta elő a talárja alól az ezüstszínű anyagot.

\- Akkor ez az jelenti…

\- Igen, jelenleg én vagyok a halál mestere, és többek között ezért is tudsz itt lenni.

Regulus megfagyott. Az egész gyerek mese nem lehet igaz! Elengedte a földet, amit eddig markolt és kiengedte a levegőt, amit eddig észre sem vett, hogy visszatartott. Nem akarta elhinni, ami vele történik. Szinte még fel sem dolgozta, hogy meghalt.  
Fáradt volt, annyira fáradt az egésztől. Miért nem tudták halálában sem békén hagyni. Hiába szabadult meg a sötét jegytől, ha Voldemorttól nem tudott.

\- Akkor most –nyelt egyet – te vagy a ’mesterem’? – Utalt a nekromncia által kiváltott szolgaságra.

Dumbledore pislogott egyet, majd a szakállát kezdte el simogatni. – Azt hiszem ez egy jó kérdés. – Egyél földet.

\- Mit? 

\- Ez a kérdésünkre a válasz. Nem vagyok a mestered ifjú Black, ugyanis azzal, hogy visszakérdeztél már meg is tagadtad a parancsot, ha a mestered lennék engedelmeskedned kellett volna.

\- De hiszen megidéztél, nem kellene pontosan követnem téged?

\- Bizonyos értelemben igazad van Mr. Black, de te nem egy inferius vagy akinek csak a testét támasztották fel. Mint tudod, a világunkban a szellemeknek saját akaratuk van, oda mennek és akkor, amikor akarnak, nem lehet nekik parancsolni, míg egy inferiusnak, akinek csak a teste lett visszahívva, az minden parancsot követ, nem gondolkodik. Te neked a tested és a lelked is visszatért.

\- Szóval – kezdte Regulus – mivel nekem a lelkem is ezen a síkon van, így nem parancsolhatsz nekem?

\- Pontosan – csapta össze a kezét az igazgató – egy teljes feltámasztás eredménye vagy, ami még senkinek sem sikerült.

\- Ez mégis hogyan lehetséges? Tudtommal feltámasztani vagy csak a lelket vagy csak a testet lehet.

\- Mint mondtam, én nem nekromanciát használtam a hívásodra, hanem mint a halál mestere kerestelek fel, ezért volt lehetséges hogy mind a lelked, mind a tested visszatérhessen.

\- Ne várja, hogy megköszönjem igazgató – ez a szituáció egyre bizarrabb volt.

Tulajdonképpen-

Oh

Valami meleg kezdett el szétterjedni Regulus mellkasában. Lehunyta a szemét és koncentrált arra az apró melegségre, ami kibontakozott a mágikus magjában. Sose gondolta volna, hogy újra megéli ezt az élményt.

\- Elmúlt éjfél igazgató? – kérdezte teljesen sokkos állapotban.

\- Igen, miért? Sietnünk kell mert visszaváltozik a hintó tökké?– vonta fel a szemöldökét szórakozottan Dumbledore. 

\- Fogalmam sincs miről beszél igazgató …

\- Ó, ez egy nagyon kedves és szórakoztató történet egy…- de az igazgató szavai már nem jutottak el Regulushoz, aki a gondolataiba mélyedt.

Regulus óvatosan a takaró alá helyezte a kezeit, mintha fázott volna. Szándékosan nem nézett le közben, ugyanis tudta mit látott volna, ha oda tekint, és az igazgató figyelmét sem akarta erre felhívni.

A fiatal Black alkarján egy apró októberke virág rajza bontakozott ki. Pontosan úgy, mint a tizenhetedik születésnapján. Úgy néz ki, mégse volt, teljesen tiszta lapja. Behunyta a szemét és élvezte az a meleget, amelyet legutoljára nem tudott kiélvezni.

A varázslóvilágban mindenkinek tizenhét éves korában jelenik meg ugyan az a jel, amely a lélektársán is. Nagyon egyszerű volt, ha színes volt, akkor a lélektársa már várt rá, hisz elmúltak mind a ketten tizenhét évesek, viszont ha fekete volt, akkor a lélektársa már meghalt, ha nem jelent meg, akkor pedig még nem született meg.

Regulusnak április 30-án volt a születés napja, előzőleg ilyenkor az éjszaka leple alatt indult el megsemmisíteni a medált, pont a megjelenése után. Ám ahelyett, hogy örült volna neki, csak megerősítette az elhatározását, ugyanis pontosan tudta ki a lélektársa, rengetegszer látta már ezt a jelet, mióta felvette a sötét jegyet.

De most olyan fényesen égett benne, mint egy világítótorony az éjszaka sötétjében. Nem tudta mi történt, hogy legutoljára nem tapasztalta ezt, úgy vette a levegőt, mint egy fuldokoló, aki ép most ért partot egy vihar után, ami igaz is volt, ha csak a barlangra gondolt. Talán túlzottan rohant és nem figyelt kellőképp rá.

Megtudta ezt újra csinálni? Képes lenne a szembe állni a lelki társával? Megint? Legutoljára nem ingott meg így az elhatározása. Határozottan ki akart maradni az egészből, akkoriba inkább öngyilkos küldetésre ment, minthogy felvállalja a sorsát. 

Gyáva volt.

Voldemort, csak a belső körének halálfalói előtt nem titkolta a lélek jegyét, mindenki más előtt elrejtette. Talán ezzel is arra buzdítva őket, hogy keressék meg azt az embert, akin ugyan ez a jel van, bár utasítás erre sosem jött, legalábbis mióta Regulus a belső körbe került. 

Erre sosem volt büszke, hiszen nem a képességei miatt került oda, hanem a neve miatt. Valószínűleg a sötétnagyűr ki akarta aknázni a Fekete család kapcsolatait és egyébb hasznos hozadékait.

Lehet, hogy ezúttal valóban sikerülne megölnie magát. Vagyis inkább halottnak maradnia. Nem lehet olyan nehéz egy háborúban. Szinte érezte, ahogy a nyaka körül szorul a hurok.

Legutoljára a sötét jegy kötötte meg a kezét, ezáltal hozzá láncolva a Sötét oldalhoz. Most mikor lenézett a takaróra, mely alatt égett a lélekjegye már tudta, hogy sokkal inkább meg van kötve a keze, mint azt eleinte gondolta volna.

\- Óh – keseredett el Dumbledore, mint egy gyerek, tényleg Ő volt a Világos oldal vezetője? – Azt hiszem, már egy ideje nem kötöm le a figyelmed. Ideje lenne egy kellemesebb helyre mennünk a folytatáshoz, mielőtt-

Azonban már nem tudta befejezni az igazgató a sorozatos hopponálási hangok miatt.

Az igazgató segített neki gyorsan felállni. Furcsa volt újra használni a lábait, egy botladozó újszülött gida benyomását kelthette.

A kis takarót szorosan maga köré tekerte, mikor valami furcsát érzett. A kötvény vonzotta magához. Talán még egy óra sem telt el mióta újra élt, de már érezte, hogy lelki társa közeledik a Stonehenge felé. Határozottan érezhette ő is a kötvény újbóli felépülését. Dumbledore valószínűleg már előbb is érezte a sötét aura közeledtét, vagy csak jobban figyelt a környezetére, mint Regulus, aki most teljesen kimerültnek érezte magát.

Egy talárt varázsolt neki, amit gyorsan csak ráterített, úgy, hogy a kapucnis részt a fejébe húzta.

\- Ez Ő – jelentette ki az igazgató. – El kell tűnnünk innen mielőtt rájőn, hogy életben vagy.

Az igazgató szavai annyira igazak voltak, de ő teljesen más miatt félt, ha szembesülnie kell Voldemorttal. Dumbledore csak féltette az új hősének identitását, míg Regulus inkább attól tartott, hogy a kötvényük által fel fogja ismerni volt halálfalójában a lelkitársát.

Az igazgató megfogta a kezét és felkészült a hopponálásra, mikor látta, hogy Regulus képes már egyedül is állni.

Aztán Regulus elveszett, mikor Voldemort megjelent a látómezöjében. Könnyen látta őt a kövek rései között. A hold sápadt fényében is jól kirajzolódtak a Sötét Nagyúr vonásai, mélyebbek voltak, mint legutoljára tapasztalta, sokkal inkább karakteresebb és élesebbek voltak a vonásai, amitől csak megborzongott.

A kötelék összecsapott közöttük, mire Voldemort megállt és Regulusra nézett. Az ifjú Black biztos volt benne, hogy nem látja az arcát, mégis úgy érezte, mintha a csontjáig hatolna a tekintete. Az akadály melyet Dumbledornak engedett átlépni, most védőfalként emelkedett közöttük. Most volt először úgy a Sötét Nagyúr társaságában, hogy viselte a lélekjegyét. A vörös tekintet szinte felperzselte, akaratlanul is lépett egyet hátra, ám a lábai még alig bírták el, ha nem fogta volna az igazgató kezét, akkor most nagyon méltóságteljesen mutatkozott volna be.

\- Óvatosan, még túl gyenge vagy – tartotta meg Dumbledore, mire Regulus felhorkant, egy mardekáros ilyet sose mond az ellensége előtt.

Regulus visszatekintett Voldemortra, mire megfagyott benne a levegő, úgy nézte őt a távolból, mintha ki akarta volna tépni Dumbledore kezei közül.  
Voldemort megállt néhány méterre tőlük, ameddig az akadály engedte, majd az igazgatóra tekintett.

\- Albus – hívta fel az igazgató figyelmét – mit műveltél? 

\- Neked is szép estét Tom - mosolyodott el az igazgató, miközben jobban rászorított Regulus kezére, hogy csendben maradjon.

Az igazgatónak fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire nem akart megszólalni Regulus. 

\- Mit keresel a Stonehenge szent helyén Shamhain éjszakáján? – Voldemort hangja tele volt türelmetlenséggel. 

Samhain ideje alatt a holtak szellemei meglátogatják élő rokonaikat. Ilyenkor a varázslók rituálékkal segítik elő ezt a kapcsolatfelvételt, az ilyenkor elvékonyodó mezsgye könnyebb átlépése érdekében. Sok sötét rituálét is ilyenkor hatásosabb elvégezni.

A Sötét Nagyúr nem volt bolond, ha nem is tudta mit tett pontosan az igazgató, helyes következtetéseket kezdett el levonni.

\- Csak meglátogatott egy barát, semmi több édes fiam – Regulus egyre gyengébbnek érzete magát, szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a feltámasztásához nem csak az igazgató merített le egy csomó energiát, a kötvény felélesztése pedig kezdte felemészteni a maradék tartalékát is.

Ahogy körbenézett több maszkos halálfalót is észrevett Voldemort mögött, de a sötétben nem tudta megállapítani kik lehetnek. 

\- Mire készülsz Albus? Te nem szoktál ekkora rituálékat végrehajtani – Voldemort hangja tekintélyt parancsoló volt, mégis talán most volt benne valami más is, amit Regulus nem ismert fel. 

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a halálfalók lassan az akadályt mérik fel és keresik a gyenge pontját, amíg Voldemort is lassan körözött az igazgatóval szemkontaktust tartva.

El akarta vonni a figyelmüket, míg a beosztottjai elvégzik a piszkos munkát. Biztos volt benne, hogy az igazgató is észrevette ezt.

Regulus pislogott egyet, majd még egyet, ahogy kezdett homályosodni a látása. Ha rövidesen nem hopponálnak, itt fog összeesni. Nagyon nemes lenne egy Blacktől.

Valami furcsa szivárgott át a köteléken, még sose érzett hasonlót. Aggodalom szinte felemésztette a köteléküket. Regulus biztos volt benne, hogy nem tőle jön, hiszen már érezte, hogy másodpercekre van attól, hogy minden fekete legyen.

Ez Voldemorttól jött. Sose gondolta volna, hogy ennek a szörnyetegnek vannak érzései. Vajon Ő is érezte, mennyire kimerült már?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy magyarázattal tartoznék neked Tom – felelte volt professzora, de az ifjú feltámasztott hős már nem hallotta mit válaszolt Voldemort, csak a száját látta mozogni, a füle elkezdett csengeni, majd a lábai megadták magukat. 

Az igazgató elkapta, még tudatában volt, hogy válaszol valamit Voldemortnak, majd látta a színes átkokat, ahogy elkezdtek repülni az akadálynak, mikor végre megérezte a hopponálás ismerős rántását a köldökénél. 

Mielőtt lehunyta a szemét egy kétségbeesett vörös tekintettet látott, ami rá fokuszált.

Aztán minden fekete lett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.A.B. született: 1961. április 30. ( Walpurgisnacht )  
> R.A.B. meghalt: 1979. április 30.  
> R.A.B. feltámadt?! 1979. október 30. ( Samhain )


End file.
